the fight unseen
by fallenstarshard
Summary: The group runs into kikyo but not all goes as expected.  Story is better than the summary.  Not for kikyo lovers.  I dont own Inuyasha.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters enjoy

They had been walking for quite some time now. The sun was descending over the mountains far ahead. Inuyasha walked right in front of Kagome, his thoughts hidden from the rest of the world. Miroku and Sango walked up ahead speaking quietly about nothing in particular. Kagome sighed. She knew it would be a while before they reached kaedes village. Inuyasha glanced back at her. He knew she must be exhausted, yet he was surprised to find that she had a smile on her face. HE slowed down so that they were walking side by side. "Oi wench, what are you smiling about?" he asked gruffly. "Its such a nice day." Was all she said. Inuyasha smiled. He loved the way she appreciated such simply things. A comfortable silence fell over the two of them. The walked on like this for a while longer. Suddenly an arrow whizzed through the air in between them and struck a forest tree. Inuyasha whirled around searching for the enemy that had caught

them off guard.

Kagome gasped and took a step back, as the arrow whizzed past between her and Inuyasha. A blue light enveloped her and her view of her friends and the forest were gone. "What in the world" she said. She walked toward the direction she had just seen her friends. She stuck out her hands and found that there was a solid blue wall, mist swirling mysteriously around it. "what is this and where am I" she asked out loud, more to herself then to anybody. She continued to feel the wall to see if maybe the mist was obscuring an exit.

Sango gaped at where Kagome had been standing before in reference to where she was now. They had heard a disturbance behind them, so she and Miroku had turned to see what the commotion was about. Just as she turned around she saw Kagome step back and a blue light envelope her. Kagome was now standing behind some type of barrier, her hand wildly in front of her feeling for an exit. Inuyasha noticed Kagome was starting to get a little panicky and he heard her questions. He walked and got right in front over her on the other side of the barrier. "Kagome, what happened? Are you ok?" asked Inuyasha trying very hard to conceal the worry in his voice. After she did not reply he walked right up to the barrier. "hey answer… What the hell" as his hand had touched the barrier he had been shocked. "it seems to be some type of spiritual shield" observed Miroku. " I don't think she can see or hear you" he added. "feh! Thanks that helps!" said Inuyasha gruffly. "Then how are we suppose to get her" "hey look behind you" interrupted the little kitsune Shippo. The group turned around and watched in awe as a figure emerged out of the mist behind Kagome.

Kagome was starting to get panicky, she had felt her way around the entire inside the wall thingy and still had no idea what it was or how to get out. She had ended up in the exact same place she had started she pushed as hard as she could on the wall, but to no avail. As dread started to fill her mind she felt a presence emerge behind her. She turned around just in time to see Kikyo emerging from the swirling mist. "kikyo," she gasped "did you get stuck in here to? That's so weird. We have to get out. There MUST be a way out!" said a now determined Kagome. She turned back around to face her problem. _Great can my day get any worse! Now I am stuck in here with kikyo! _Thought Kagome. Suddenly, a searing pain shot through her right side. She saw an arrow disappear through the wall. She turned to face her attacker, the shock clearly visible on her face. "Your not stuck in here at all, are you Kikyo?" her question nearly inaudible and her voice slightly trembling. "Nope not at all!" said Kikyo, an evil grin slowly spreading along her face. She aimed and let fly another arrow aiming straight for Kagome's heart.

They had seen the whole ordeal. Inuyasha gaped as he saw Kikyo emerge from the fog, he was touched when he saw Kagome try to help not only herself but also Kikyo, and he freaked when he saw Kikyo shoot an arrow at an unaware Kagome. He was standing right in front of Kagome when he saw her face contort in pain. He saw the arrow melt into the shield. "Kagome!!" screamed Shippo. He flew at the shield were Kagome was standing on the opposite side. "No Shippo!!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo just as he was about to go head first into the shield. The shock still nicked him. He turned to hand the crying kitsune to a stunned Sango. Inuyasha heard as Kikyo answered Kagome's question. His face contorted with anger and then flicked to terror as he saw Kikyo release a second arrow. "Kagome!!! NO!!!"He screamed. Surprisingly Kagome had avoided the arrow even wounded. Inuyasha felt the anger bubble and boil inside him "kikyo," he yelled "you let this shield down right now, You hear me? LET HER GO!!!" he drew tetsiga and ran at the barrier. As the sword hit the barrier, Inuyasha received a giant shock and was thrown back. "Ugh! Kagome," he whispered "please hang in there."

Amazingly Kagome had been able to avoid the arrows Kikyo shot at her, but her side was killing her. The blood dripped from the cut onto her hand._ Darn my luck!!_ She thought. _And I don't even have a bow and arrow. _She was pulled out of her thoughts as she tripped over a large rock on the ground. She rolled to the side, or atleast that's what she thought it was, of the barrier and tried to get up, but as she began to get up, the pain from her wound sent her crashing back to the ground. She saw Kikyo latch another arrow to the bow. This time she had no place to go. _Goodbye Inuyasha._

Kagome was sitting right in front of her on the other side of the barrier. When she had tried to get up her wound would not allow her. He could smell the blood seeping from it. The barrier was very strange. He could see, hear, and smell everything before him, but those inside could not. He was aware that Kagome was trapped, and Kikyo was pulling back to release the final arrow that was pointed at Kagome's heart. Inuyasha lost it then. He sprinted at the barrier only to get thrown back again. On and on he attempted to get past the barrier. "Goodbye copy" he heard Kikyo yell at Kagome, and she let fly the arrow. "NNNNNNOOOOO" he screamed, but something very interesting happened. When Kagome's hands went up in a feeble attempt to stop the arrow a force field had emitted from her outstretched hand. It disintegrated the arrow. Kikyo let out a furious scream.

Kagome had no idea how she made the small barrier, but she was thankful for it. Kikyo let her arrows fly at her and she easily blocked them. This little barrier was taking up so much of her energy that she honestly didn't know how long she would last. _Im so tired. I feel like someone pulled the drain. _She heard Kikyo scream in frustration. "why are you not attacking me you stupid girl. Why are you not defending yourself?" raged Kikyo. Kagome bit her lip and looked down at the ground. Suddenly realization dawned on Kikyo. "you cant can you! Not only are you not strong enough, but you couldn't dare hurt me." She said smiling. Kagome knew she was right. "tell me my dear incarnation, is he really worth it?" she asked "is he really worth giving up your useless life?" Kagome glared up at her "my life is not USELESS and you know what don't bring him into this!" Kikyo laughed. "well why don't we let Inuyasha decide then?" she asked laughing menacingly. "Don't you dare!" screamed Kagome. Tears brimmed her eyes. Kikyo laughed. "well then I guess there is only one ending for the story. In your demise" and with that she readied an arrow and aimed at Kagome. Slowly Kagome stood. Pained seared through her. "just because I cant hurt you doesn't mean I cant deffened myself" she said. Kikyo snickered "Well try this. Goodbye girl!" and with that she released an arrow. There was definitely something different about this arrow, but Kagome could not tell what it was. She put back up the barrier. The walls around her seemed to disintegrate and that's when she realized what it was. All the power from the barrier that Kikyo had created was joining that of the arrow. It could easily kill her. She put all her energy into the barrier. She couldn't disintegrate it like the others, but at least she could hold It off.

Inuyasha was shocked at what he had heard. _She can't really believe that. Kagome is going to get hurt for me. No defend yourself Kagome!! Fight back!! _His blood boiled. He saw her stand and Kikyo aim an arrow at her. "Come on Kagome!! GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He noticed that the arrow was unusually powerful, no he felt it and then he saw it. Beams of light shot from the wall into the arrow, and Kagome was slowly being pushed back against it. "Inuyasha!! Move!!" yelled Miroku. "im not leaving her side" he yelled back. _Even if she cant see me._ The arrow was gaining more and more spiritual power and Kagome was greatly struggling. Suddenly Miroku and Sango riding Kirrara, swooped down and dragged Inuyasha a few hundred feet away. "What the.." but Inuyasha was interrupted by the barrier bursting. Kagome flew through the air, and before anyone could stop her, she hit the trunk of a tree. She slumped to the ground unmoving. They all rushed to her, Inuyasha reaching her far faster then the other. "Kagome!!" he grabbed her by both shoulders and shook her slightly. She didn't move. He could smell blood, not a large amount but enough to worry him. "Kagome please wake up" a small sacred tear fell down his cheek to land on her. She gave a small groan and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was a little blurry but they were coming in to focus. "UGGGHHH!! My head" she moaned. Miroku leaned towards her as she sat up. "lady Kagome care to tell us what happened." She looked at them and realized she couldn't do that. "ya!! Umm sorry I ran off on you guys. I sensed a shard and of course, me being the stupid person that I am rushed off, and since yall weren't there the demon must have gotten away. Sorry guys." She said not meeting any of their eyes. Everyone's mouths hung open. How could she LIE to them. They looked over at Inuyasha. He knew she didn't have to hurt him by saying what really happened but… "Kagome don't lie" he said. "Im not! Im sorry to worry yall how about we get out of here before it comes back this place gives me the creeps." She gazed around as if looking for something… or someone. "KAG.." started Inuyasha angrily, but she was attempting to stand and know not only was her side killing her, but also her head. She pitched forward and he caught her. "lets go" she said tired and pleadingly. He picked her up and carried her back to the village. She curled up in his arms and quickly fell asleep. He looked down at the raven haired beauty in his arms and saw her worry. _She would take all this for me. Im suppose to defend her, not the other way around. And she doesn't even know we saw the whole thing. She just acts like nothing happens. _ He looked down at her again and brushed a stray lock out of her face. As the village came into sight the two figures stopped. Somehow the others had lagged behind. Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome's forehead. He whispered something in her ear that he had always wanted to say but never got the chance to. "Kagome never leave. You can always rely on me. I will always be here for you." He took a deep breath and said one more thing, which is probably the only thing Kagome caught of his conversation with her semiconscious self.

"_I Love You Kagome"_

And in her semiconscious state she smiled and snuggled even closer to his chest. Slowly the sun began to descend and Inuyasha walked briskly on into the village know that know he realized something he never before had known until just know. _She is my reason for living _he thought _and always will be._

AN: well I hope yall liked it. It's a little different but whatever. If yall have any ideas for another story please write me.


End file.
